What goes around comes right back at ya
by HyunJae Naru
Summary: Cain had left everything and everyone behind... Why? well to party of course! But things apprently don't go as planned for the count. What becomes of his "so called" vacation when his closest friend Richard goes missing?
1. How it all began

_Disclaimer: i don't own God Child or anything from GodChild so yea i don't own Cain or Merry weather or Riff or Emmeline or Gilford for that matter_

_but i do own everyone else unless otherwise_

* * *

_Cain. C. Hargreaves_

_Count at the age of 12 _

_Master of poisons_

_With a haunting past,_

_has put all that behind him at the hargreaves estate along with his half sister Merry-Weather and his manservant Riff bitterly awaiting his arrival. To do what you ask?_

_Why to party of coruse, but this wouldn't be GodChild if things where that simple now would it? The real reason? Well you'll have to read to find out…._

" Hey! We've just run outta Whisky. Richard go get some!!" _ordered a young femalein her early teen ages with long Dark chocolate locks and onyx eyes _

" Make me" _taunted a male in his late teen ages who would have been guessed to be Richard_

"If you don't,…. Then… I'll tell mommy" _stated the girl with the dark chocolate locks_

"As if I care" _Richard bluntly stated_

"Well if that doesn't work…. Then …. I'll xxxxxxxxxxxxx. hows that?" _threated the girl_

" NOOOOOO!! Please noooo" _cried Richard as he made a run for the door dragging another male with him _"see I'm taking Alexander with me" _he stated motioning to the male he was dragging _

"What? Who said I wanted to go? " _questioned the male named Alexander_

" If you don't come with me then I'll xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_ threated Richard just as the girl with dark chocolate locks had threated him _

_but she had an excuse, why? _

_Because she was Madaline Rotterdale _

_Richard Rotterdales cousin._

_I guess the " threatening" people "thing" runs in the family, I mean Gilford did it with his reversed Red Ram stuff and "Jack the ripper" but, Jack the Ripper was in no way related to the whole Gilford being phsycotic thing… oh well. _

" GoodLuck you two, and remember to be back home soon especially with that serial killer on the loose" _the girl known as Madaline bid with a scary edge to her voice which she completed with a completely fake smile and shut the door in the two's faces_

"More like, if you don't come home in two minutes I won't have a hangover" _mocked Richard even though he knew there was no use in saying that now. _

_And so, Richard left with his good friend Alexander to buy his dear dear cousin Madaline whom he would kill when he had the chance to, a bottle of whisky. All was going well until they heard a shrivel scream._

"Must be a late night hooker…"_ suggested Alexander_

"Yea… a hooker"_ agreed Richard _

_The two continued to walk in fear of the serial murders that were happening and in fear that they may be next. _

_I suppose I didn't tell you , lately there have been slaughtered bodies showing up in the most unusual places , most of the bodies belonging to religious figures. The supposed killer identified theirself as a second "Jack the ripper" but instead of taking the lives of female prostitute,s this supposed "new" jack the ripper took the lives of those who were close to God._

_And what does this have to do with Cain's vacation you ask? _

_Cain isn't on vacation as you suspected, it was an excuse to not get Merry-Weather and Riff involved in this phenomenon _

_The real reason Cain is on this "vacation of his" is to solve of the case of the second Jack the ripper. after losing his childhood friend Gilford Rotterdale and his fiancée Emmeline Rotterdale he was more than pleased to help their far related cousins. And well,… here he is drunk , stupid and well maybe a bit mentally ill _

_Now with Richard and Alexander and their journey to buy whisky…_

_Richard and Alexander successfully make it to the bar in one peace physically in one piece but not so mentally, the two go in and Alexander goes to order a bottle of Whisky _

_But Somethings caught Richards eye._

"Hey look a cookie" _stated Richard_

"Where?"

"MINE!!"

_And so the two pathetically fight over a chocolate chip cookie , unbelievably or rather belivebly Richard wins taking his prize with him and leaving Alexander in the dust. _

"Sir … you ordered"_ informed the barkeeper_

"Oh yes,.. Bar Keep how much will it be "_ replied Alexander starightning himself out _

"Sir, that will be 150 cenz"_ the barkeeper says , just as Alexander was paying the barkeep a shrill scream was heard but this time the scream of a male. _

"What was that?"_ Alexnader questioned with absolute fear _

"Well sir, for one it must be on of those prostitudes that wander this area at night . Nothing much sir"_ the Barkeeper assured a fear striken Alexander _

"Well if that is all, Thankyou kind barkeep"_ bid Alexnader making his way out of the store and back to the banquet to deliver the whisky._

* * *

_yay GodChild i first read it n i was so well drawn to it yea_

_well i've only read up till the third volume n i gotta admit GodChild id better than Count Cain _

_artwise n story wise _

_well nyways originally gonna be a oneshot but i don't wanna hoard you with walls of text so its gonna be in chappies instead_

_originally a drama scirpt i did which i turned into a fanfic well yesh see u n chappie 2 _


	2. A Morning of mine

**disclaimer: same as before**

* * *

_The next day _

_The chirping of birds filled the air as the golden rays filled everything else. This surly would be the most perfect day if "Jack The Ripper II" wasn't still on the lose. Cain, reading the newspaper, took a sip of his morning tea, the evidence that he didn't get any sleep at all last night had miraculously left his features. But he was still tired, tired from the parting and drinks last night, tired from trying to crack this case with out any leads and tired from worrying about Merry-Weather and Riff's conditions. _

_He continued to bask in his weariness until he was abruptly disturbed by one of the Rotterdales servants._

"Earl may I have the pleasure of having a word with you?"_ the servant asked kindly, possibly trying not to get on Cain's bad side _

_Cain caught up in reading the newspaper was help aback and so there was a moments of silence before Cain realized that the servant was addressing him _

"Ah… please excuse my ignorance, well then kind sir what is it you wanted?" _questioned Cain with the utmost respect even if who he was respecting was of lower class than his_

"Well Earl, Miss Madaline sent me a message addressing you to meet her up in her room. She says it is an important matter she must discuss regarding the Serial murders of Jack II"

"Well then is that all? Tell her I'll be there shortly"

"Very well earl, Good day"

"Mm yes good day"

_The servant left Cain to peacefully read him newspaper and bask in his weariness yet again. A few moments passed and soon a couple of foot steps were heard hurriedly running down the stairs. Cain was too occupied with his newspaper to notice_

"Cain!!"_ called Madaline running down the stairs _

"Cain!!"_ she bellowed again to Cain's annoyance _

"Yes?"_ questioned Cain trying to remain as calm as he possibly could _

"Cain!! Richard!!"_ Madaline called into Cain's ear tiredly panting from running down the stairs _

"Richard?"_ questioned Cain wondering if Madaline had gone as crazy as to call him Richard_

"I'm not crazy I did mean to say Richard"_ stated Madaline supposedly reading Cain's mind_

"Well then what does Richard have to do with me?" _Asked Cain_

"That's exactly it" _agreed Madaline_

"Well…then what was the point of you coming here?" _questioned Cain wondering if Madaline where truly the most stupidest girl he'd ever met_

"Wha?... oh yea… one of the servants didn't tell you?"_ questioned Madaline _

"Tell me what?"_ asked Cain_

"To meet me up stairs, it's been 5 hours and you didn't come so I decided to come myself"_ scolded Madaline wondering what Cain had been doing the last 5 hours _

"Oh yes…that…" _sparked Cain remembering the message from the servant earlier; he had gotten carried away with reading the news paper that he forgot_ "What of it?" _He questioned making it seem like he didn't forget and was actually occupied with some important matters to see Madaline_

"_Well you know Richard?" she pondered, dumfounded_

"…_yes… what about him?" Cain asked not letting go of the Madaline being the most stupid a girl he had ever meet theory _

"_He's…. Well… missing…" _

* * *

mmm yea what do you think?

the chapters are really short becuase they are different secenes in the play so yea

overall there are about 11? secenes in the original play not really sure

maybe more maybe less in fanfic version

well yesh thanks to my friend Heaven will Burn aka Hiro for encouraging me by saying my script was like a fanfic n all

yesh well see u in the next scene ppls


	3. The mystery of the missing man

Disclaimer: same as i always say

well continue reading if you will

* * *

"Richard?! Missing??" _questioned a male blacknette in his earlier 20's_

"Apparently he is."_ stated Cain to the other male_ "Why else would I call you people here? Well? Sebastian?"

"Oh gee, I don't know, maybe you were drunk and needed a thrill" mocked _Alexander __Whose words were accompanied by the laughter of everyone else's _

"Hardy Har, I think I'm going to die from laughing" _came back Cain who shot Alexander a dirty look_

"Oh? That's good, who's going to get your life insurance?" _added Alexander apparently this guy couldn't stop, but before Cain could reply they were interrupted by another, the voice of a male , and by the seemes of it he wasn't very happy with the two._

"Listen you two!!" _scolded the male now known as Sebastian_ "How could have Richard gone missing?"

"He hasn't shown up since last night" _stated Madaline with a hint of worry and exhaustion _

"Maybe he's getting down with a hooker" _suggested Cain with a playful expression hinting that it was a joke, but to his dismay no one complimented it with their laughter, in fact, everyone ignored his joke..._

"Well, He said He'd go back to the party after he ate his cookie"_ recalled Alexander remembering the events from last night at the bar, The cookie finding, the fight over it and the dreadful earsplitting scream after Richard had left with his prize_

"What does a cookie have to do with anything?" _Questioned a young brunette female getting a bit suspicious as something as mediocre as a cookie had anything to do with Richards disappearance. It was just, unheard of _

"We fought over it…" _answered Alexander who was shot with looks of worry that he might need to see the Apothecary for something to cure a situation as insane as this_. "Don't ask" _he added_

_A loud thud came from a place deep in the estate the sound that interrupted everyone's shots of worry and had them running to where it came from. After a few minutes of investigation the sound was to be approximated to have come from _the upper balcony

"Oh God" _whispered a small Asian blacknette disgusted by what lay before the group huddling closer to Madaline for comfort_

"Must be someone's sick idea of a joke "reassured_ the female brunette_

"Then why aren't I laughing Dante?"

"Well Cain, You're special…"

"Why thank you"

"No … I mean it in a bad way"

"Look you two there's no time to be joking in a situation like this!" scolded Sebastian _Disgusted as everyone else was  
__For what lay before them, battered beaten and abused, was the corpse of their dear friend  
__Richard Rotterdale _

* * *

Wahh don't eat me people for my short chapters  
i'm following the order i put every scene in and apprewntly they're all cliffies  
so well yea thats all for my authors note  
n i'm thinking bout starting a D.Gray-man fic so look out for that in the near future

Later ppls


	4. Grief towards that man , but RedRam?

Disclaimer: same as always you may continue to read

* * *

_The group now back in The Rotterdales main hall from the gruesome sight they have just experienced. Grieve at the death of their friend Richard, whose corpse had now been disposed of, not looking how peaceful most corpses look. Obviously Richard was murdered but by who? Instead of thinking ahead though the group still wonders on why it was Richard and not some one else _

"Who could have done such a thing?" _wondered Sebastian, sad, but angered at the death of his friend_. "and to Richard of all people" _added Madaline who was just as furious but showed it in her tears _"It's just not fair , He may have been my brother but nobody should have had to go through what he did" _She muffled through stiffeled sobs_

"Well. Cain's awfully quiet after we've seen that corpse. Why is that Cain?" _the woman known as Dante questioned with a hint of suspicion, exactly where was she getting at?_

"Well…" _dragged Cain with a worried expression_

"Well?"

"… Well"

"Is it because you're the murderer?"

"NO!!"_cried Cain as if he were angered at Dante's accusation_ "CORPSES ARE FUCKING SCARY!!" _he continued in a comical fashion _"Mind you" _he added as a last resort to not offend anyone in the room and as a last act of dignity with in him for the dirty looks he was getting from everyone else in the room _

_A slight scratching sound came from one of the rooms nearby, nothing would be wrong with this scratching but everyone's in the main hall…_

"What is that?" _questioned Alexander, picking up the slight scratching sound, a hint of worry and yet curiosity on his features_

"It's coming from the room next door"_ informed Madaline hoping she could help even the smallest bit_

"I'm scared" _stated the small Asian girl_

" Scaredy Cat, as if that helps Mei Ling"_ taunted Cain , who had not the smallest bit of sympathy for the little girl_

"Let's go check it out" _suggested Alexander, obviously going to where it came from was the next step but at least it helped… even if a bit_

_The group listened closely to where the scratching had come from, even if it had been a mere few minutes ago they were bent up on finding its exact location. The scratching had come from one of the bedrooms according to their guess. Unaware of what was inside and out of fear Sebastian decided he would be the one to lead them in, with that he bashed the door down ripping it off the hinges_ "Man, watch the door" _mussed Cain a bit angered at what Sebastian had just accomplished _"sorry" _he pleaded But sorry wasn't a good enough excuse for what awaited them _

"Oh yay! Whose Psychotic idea is this?" _questioned Cain referring to what was "there" _

"Not mine"_ assured Madaline _

"Well as if that helps … Well what now?" _Questioned Cain turning to everyone else, but to his avail they were frozen with horror at the site _

_There on the walls of the bedroom lay the words REDRAM scrawled in a blood red liquid. Exactly what did REDRAM mean? but most importantly what significance did it have to Richard and his disappearance _

* * *

Yay another chappie

two in oneday YAY i don't feel like such a slacker

and now since im bored to death i'll probably update sooner

so yay peoples out there who are reading this

and well for anyone who flames

flame if you will but if without reason then

you can just go fuck your self

thought i'd put that in after i was flammed by "the biggest flammer n ff.n"

well nyways enjoy


	5. Marder and the darkness within

Disclaimer: same as before

please, do continue to read

* * *

_As if seeing their friend's corpse wasn't enough, now there was this blood message? It was as if Luck wasn't on their side. The group, after have seeing the blood message decided if it were best they were to retort and figure out exactly what its letters meant. Mei ling scared to death was comforted by Madaline who was just as scared. Alexander bent up on his dead friend Richard Meanwhile Cain Sebastian and Dante attempt to figure out what the message means and hopefully but an end to this horror._

"It could have some significance Richard" _suggested Sebastian_

"I doubt Richard had anything to do with Rams" _opposed Cain at Sebastian's idea _

"It could be a code" _added Dante_

"But what motive would the killer have to write Red Ram?" _Sebastian questioned with curiosity_

"Maybe he was drunk" _obviously we all know who suggested this now don't we_

"…"

"Cain you're retarded" _scolded Dante stating the obvious_

"Am not!"_ he objected_

_As the two were bickering over Cain seeming being Mentally Ill Sebastian, lost in thought continued to think upon the messaged scrawled in blood , the trio wasn't getting anywhere with this … that was until Sebastian saw it, The true meaning of the message _

"Hey you two." _Sebastian called out getting the attention of Dante and Cain_ "look over there" _he added pointing to one of the windows_

"Ooo Yay I see a Butterfly!" _stated Cain, as if seeing a butterfly were the most important thing in the world_

"Look closer you idiot, there! Red Ram it spells-"Dante_ broke the new to Cain, but was interrupted by Cain before she could finish _

"Marder?" Cain wondered,_ why did this seem so familiar, it was as if something like this had already happened to him before. Was it a case of Déjà vu? No, now he remembered, His friends Gilford and Emmeline Rotterdale, the game he used to play with Gilford, that same game that ended his life and many others. Ironically it was the same game that composedly ended Richard's life too , but just as he deciphered the meaning the power went out leaving the three of them, along with Mei ling , Madaline and Alexander in the pitch black darkness of the Rotterdale's estate . Cain lighting a candle to provide light for the six of them notices something is wrong , before he can state what however Madaline beats him to it _

"Mei Ling … Where's Mei ling?" she questioned with a fear filled tone

"Maybe she was drunk and ran off"_ bluntly suggested Cain, to his dismay no one found it funny at the moment, Alexander in particular_

"The drunken jokes aren't funny anymore"

"Well I don't care! As long as I'm still laughing"

_Madaline, annoyed as everyone else is at Cain's immaturity gets the courage to scold him And hopefully knock some sense into him. She may be a mere child but that didn't mean she was to be looked down upon_

"LOOK YOU TWO MEILING'S MISSING THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!!" Madaline huffed surprising the adults in the room, maybe she wasn't just a child

" STOP YELLING, I'M NOT DEAF!!" _stated Cain in a comical fashion yet again , but no matter how hard he had tried nothing would cheer his friends up, after having seen a corpse , a senseless message and now this , more like a living Hell than a vacation _

_Completely ignoring the event that just took place Sebastian decided it was his turn to speak up_ "What?!" _he asked in disbelief_ "Mei Ling was just here "

"Before we assume anything, why not get the power back on, hmm?" _suggested Cain, probably the only smart choice he'd made that day _

"I'll come with you, who know what you might get yourself into "said_ Dante, still not sure if Cain were himself again or if this were just one of his stupid remarks _

"I'll join you two as well" _suggested Sebastian obviously not wanting to be left alone with a little girl and well an "emo" boy who was still "grieving" over his dead friend_

"I don't want to be alone!" _whined Madaline , but to her dismay she got turned down by Cain _" You've got Alexander, now we'll be right back" _he stated and with that the trio made their way to the power box (wonder if there was one in the 19__th__ century… oh well) _

_Flicking a switch Cain had successfully managed to get the power back on, the lights turned on immediately, just as things were turning out for the better…_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

_An earsplitting scream echoed through the halls of the estate. Where exactly did it come from, who did it belong but most importantly_

_Why in heck did they scream? _

* * *

HOLY SHIT THREE CHAPTERS IN A DAY this is probably like a record for me . lols well how you ppls enjoying

sadly though W.G.A.C.R.B.A.Y is near its end

oh but theres plrently of chapters till that so please do not fret

and even if you do then

well ... i dk

just keep reading

kay n see u ppls next chapter


	6. The Murder Mystery Finally solved?

_Disclaimer: same as always please read _

* * *

_To their misfourtune the lights have gone out on Cain and the others. Mei Ling goes missing , and now that the group of three Cain , Dante and Sebastian have succeeded in getting the power on a scream is heard from the previous room they were in . Will things get any more worse as Cain gets closer to solving the case ?_

"It's coming from the living room"_dotted Sebastian relived that the power was back , but now this ?_

" Sounds like Alexander and Madaline"_ added Dante who wasn't much moved by the current events. It seemed as though it would take a lot to scare the living day lights out of her. But it seemed suspicious this courage of hers. _

"Maybe they're drunk"_suggested Cain, still not aware that drunken jokes of his were getting a bit boring now , Maybe "he" was drunk, one would never know. What other reason would he have for his jokes all involving one with the dosage of Alcohol? _

"Cain! Stop it!"_ demanded Sebastian who was just as sick as everyone else was at Cains mediocre attempt at being a "jester", apparently Cain wasn't getting anywhere and the mere ring of his vocal cords were a nuisance _

_The three curios as to where the shrill scream had come from run to the location to find a fear stricken Alexander up on one of the couches and Madaline with the same expression not to far away . Something had bored fear into them, but what? _

"What's wrong ?"_ questioned Cain getting into a more serious state, putting aside the jokes he had _" What happened?"_ he added _

_Madaline recognizing Cain's voice lift up a shaky hand and pointed to the left of Cain _

_"Over there" she spoke continuing to point in that direction_ "look ! there"

_Cain , Dante and Sebastian followed the direction of Madalines finger and to their horror there in mid sight was a jar, a jar with some clear liquid guessed to be glycerin but that wasn't the most horrifying for what swam in the glycerin was none other than a pair of freshly cut eye balls, which in turn glared back at the trio. Cain intrigues by the site took a few steps forward and standing infront of it he bent down and lifted the medical jar , carefully examining the contents. _

"Ew Eye balls… balls… eyes…balls"_ Cain snickered hoping to rise another "thrill" of his, but this wasn't the right time _

"Cain, You're such an idiot"_ stated Dante referring to his standard "joke" _"here let me see" _she gestured towards the jar out of curiosity _

"Why see them?"_ questioned Cain out of curiosity _"They're definitely human"_ he stated assuring Dante _

"Who's could they be?"_ asked Sebastian, curios and throwing Cain off his trail of thoughts on the current situation _

"Mei Ling's ?"_ suggested Cain with a playful tone _"hey there Meiling!"_ he gestured towards the pair of eyes without a doubt in the world that the muscle tissue was still "alive" and with a bit of insanity. Could this case of Richard's murder actually starting to make Cain insane? as if he weren't sane to begin with _

"Cain. Before you go off topic..."_ started Sebastian getting Cain's attention in the process _" Remeber the blood message?"_he questioned finally getting to his point _

"What blood message?"_inquired(a/n yay a new word finally) Madaline, curios of her question, sad from her brothers death , irritated at whoever was behind all this and furious from it all. all which she hid behind her worry ridden face. _"you don't mean..."

_Madaline trailed off going through the previous happenings _

"Yea"_ Cain conjoined onto Sebastian's question now adverting his attention to the rest of them he began "_ We discovered , that when red backwards..."

_Cain hesitated at bringing the point out_

"Cain... just spit it out!" _ordered Alexander peeved with always waiting_

"Well ... What's supposed to be read as Red Ram ... " _continued Cain_" spells MARDER when spelt backwards ..."

"usually most would suspect Red Rum to be the significance of murder..." _Cain went on _" however Red Ram is a children's game ... one which i used to play as a child-"

"So! SO THAT MEANS YOU'RE THE MURDERER?!"_bellowed Alexander with ferocity that the murder was actually the one who was trying to catch the murder ._

"No , Alexander please don't jump to conclusions ... listen to what Cain has to say" _Sebastian tried to cool Alexander down at which he did "somewhat" succeed_ "Cain. Please continue"

"Well... it means the murderer is one of us"

"SEBASTIAN YOU BASTARD !! yea puttin up an act you're just trying to support Cain so you seem like the good guy right?! how could you... you "

"Alexander please don't jump to conclusions ."_pleaded Madaline "Cain who is it ? who's the murderer?"_

_Cain began_ "the Murderer is none other than..."

* * *

yup yup nice cliffie hmm ? .

lols writing Cliffies is just so fun but it's no fun when you're the one with the cliffie

nyways YAY I FOUND A NEW WORD FOR QUESTIONED i feel unstupid .

well nyways just a heads up there are about two to three more chapters or so left for this story so mwhahaha

nyways who do you think the murderer is ?

i say its Alexander you know he's always tryin to put the blame on someone

or Madaline cuz shes always to quiet n isn't around much

but wait... i'm the author so i shuld kno the killer right well ...

well too bad you'll all see

.

later peoples


End file.
